


Tarmac Talks

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: GFY, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, mechanics and pilots and droids oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: From a prompt from Squireofgeekdom: "BB-8 rolls up behind Rey, knocking against her legs encouragingly."





	Tarmac Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted some years ago on my tumblr after a prompt by Squireofgeekdom, now cleaned up and betaed by Saphsaq (thank you so much!)
> 
> Squireofgeekdom, let me know what's your ao3 handle so i can gift this to you!

BB-8 rolls up behind Rey, knocking against her legs encouragingly.

“Are you sure?” Rey replies to the beeps and trills. “And I’m not scared! I’ll have you with me, what’s to be scared of? He could also say no and that’d be the end of that.”

BB-8’s answer sounds much like Artoo at his most sarcastic. Rey doesn’t have the time to call a likewise sarcastic ‘thank you’ back—BB-8 is already zipping through the airfield toward the parked X-wings and one of the groups of people working on them.

She follows at a slower pace. As she gets closer, she sees that Finn is a part of that group but sitting on one of the crates. Good. He still needs the rest.

Rey turns to Poe and gets right to it: “Poe, I’m interested in flying your X-wing.”

“Why do you want to fly an X-wing?” Is the reply, as Poe extricates his head and upper torso from the engine.

“I don’t want to fly an X-wing, I want to fly  _ your _ X-wing.”

Poe cocks his head to the side, “Why?”

“You have a double helix compressor on the side brakes and two fluid intakes. The regular series has just one.”

Poe grins wide, and Finn grins behind him at the two of them—she had never understood the expression ‘like the sun breaking through the clouds’ but she thinks she can get it now.

BB-8 trills at her, and Rey grins. Yes, that’s what she wants—flying, and mechanics, and seeing Finn and Poe smile like that. 


End file.
